House of Horror House of Pure Pleasure
by SherbertLove
Summary: A House of Anubis Fanfic! Pairings: Fabina, Joytricia, Jara. New mysteries to be solved. New love to experience and Lemons! And it all started with a dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

** *RATED M FOR MATURE AND LEMONS**

**Chapter 1**

_Run. Just Run. Nina is dressed in a long, thin, and flowy robe. She is trapped in a room full of mirrors. She looks at herself. Her robe is tattered and torn, her hair all tangled, makeup running. She runs towards the mirror and easily slips through but again is trapped in another room of mirrors, appearance the same. She runs into mirror after mirror but never being able to escape. Finally she grows tired and throws herself onto the floor, crying._

_"Nina"_

_She looks up. No one is present in the room but she does not see her reflection in the mirrors. She see's a boy. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes. So strangely familiar yet strangely strange. She reaches up to touch the reflection but her hand goes straight through._

_"Let it take you."_

_Nina stands up and passes through the mirror once more. She again is in a room of mirrors except there is no reflection and the boy is standing in the middle of the room. Nina runs to him and wraps her arms around him._

_"Fabian" she whispers_

_"NIna. Nina. Nina" The voice this time is darker not Fabians at all. Nina looks up and sees that she is holding something different. Something darker. A skeleton._

"NINA! WAKE UP! NINA!"

"Huh?"

"Nins. I heard screaming and you, you were-"

"Amber, what am I doing in the cellar?"

"I don't know! I just got here, from London remember?"

"But, you only left yesterday.. Fall break just started."

"Nina. Its been three days since I last saw you. Come on lets get you upstairs." Amber helps Nina up and into the living room. The house is quiet with only them, Victor in his office, and Trudy in the kitchen.

"SO, tell me what happened. What did you dream? Why were you in the cellar? Have you been out this whole time? Oh, no. Did someone kidnap you and knock you out and hid you in the cellar?!"

"Amber calm down. I don't have an answer to any of those."

"Nina, this is not good."

"I know. I know is anyone else here?"

"No. Just Trudes."

"Oh Nina, Amber, how was your break. Let me get you some snacks." Trudy enters slightly surprised then rushes back to the kitchen and brings back a tray. "How was America Nina."

"Fine?" Nina and Amber look at each other with confused looks in their eyes.

"I honestly thought you were staying, but then Victor had said you had left to America." Trudy says.

"Wait, Victor?" Nina says.

"Yea. Why you have gone pale, maybe we should take you up to your room." As Trudy takes Nina up Patricia and Fabian come through the door.

"Nina! Amber!" They yell in unison but stop and look at Amber questionably.

"Not good you guys. Its time to bring back Sibuna." Amber says in a whisper. Fabian has gone pale and looks dreadfully worried. They all raise there hand to there eye.

"Sibuna."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It's ten o'clock. You have five minutes. Then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor said in a uniform matter as he dropped the pin and looked around the house. Silence. No teenage shadows. Perfection. He bends down and picks up the pin and places it on his coat. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a set of keys. As he struggles in finding the brass key on the chain he walks over to the cellar door. He opens it and like a snake he slithers inside shutting the door behind him.

Nina and Amber sit on Nina's bed when a soft knock is heard on their door. Nina walks over and opens it allowing Patricia and Fabian inside.

"Sibuna" They all said in unison.

"Nina, what happened?" Fabian asked in a kind yet worried tone.

"Well I know you are all wondering about why I didn't come down to greet you or come down to dinner-" Nina started as she was fiddling with her hands.

"Nina. Save it. Amber told us about the cellar and creepy Victor." Patricia said. Nina threw Amber a harsh look. She sighed then decided that they were Sibuna and they deserved to know, especially Fabian.

"Okay, the truth is I don't really know what happened. I just remember Amber waking me up in the cellar after having a terrible dream, and then I remember being told that I was out all of break." Nina said.

"Oh and Trudes told me that Victor had told her that Nina was leaving for break." Amber said in her perky tone.

"But you had said you were staying at the house, right Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Yes."

"Well. Thats creepy. I honestly need sleep. Can we continue this tomorrow?" Patricia said as she yawned.

"Yea, some of us need our beauty sleep." Amber said as she tucked herself into bed. Patricia walked out of the room and into her own.

"Nina, can I talk to you for a minute?" Fabian asked.

"Sure. Let's go up into the attic." Nina and Fabian walked out of the room and across to the attic door. Nina pulled a bobby pin from her hair and unlocked the door. As they walked up Nina's mind was a spider web of thoughts. The dream, Victor, and Fabian. They were a couple now. She felt threatened by Joy even though she knew that Fabian was hers. Finally she had a moment were there was no Sibuna, no Joy, just her and Fabian. As they reached the top Fabian wrapped Nina in his arms and hugged her like he was afraid he'd lose her.

"I have missed you so much." He whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too." She pulled away to look at his face and smiled. "So how was your break?"

"It was good. Although I was worried when you never replied. But I got you something." Fabian said as he pulled a small package form his pocket.

"Oh Fabian, you didn't have to."

"I know." Nina unwrapped the small package and a leather bracelet fell out. It had A brown bead in the middle that said "Beautiful". On either side of that bead were three colored beads. Fabian Tied the bracelet onto Nina's wrist and said, "Beautiful. Every bit of you." Nina wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eyes. Then they both leaned in for a kiss.

****Thank you for reading and reviews! I am oober bored and you should be expecting another chapter within the next hour!"****

******Next time on ****_House of Horror; House of Pure Pleasure_****, Nina has a another dream but what happens when she wakes up?******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Run. Just run. Nina stands alone in a pitch black room. She begins walking forward. As she walks the room slightly begins to glow. She is in a hallway, a hallway of mirrors. At the end of the hallway she notices a ball of light. She begins walking towards it, running towards it. As she gets closer the ball of light it doesn't grow like it should, it shrinks. She slows down but keeps on jogging to the ball of light. She gets closer and closer but the ball completely disappears and she is standing in front of a mirror starring at her reflection. She is wearing a long flowy robe that is tattered and torn. Her hair is a tangled mess. She turns around and notices that the ball of light is on the other side of the hallway and she had just seen its reflection. She runs towards it. But again it grows smaller and smaller. She is again standing in front of a mirror. In desperation she lifts a hand up to touch it and it slips through. Nina walks through the mirror and is in a room of mirrors. There is a boy standing in the middle of the room. She could not make out any physical traits of the boy but his reflections were clear. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Nina ran up to the boy and wrapped her arms around him._

_"Fabian." She looked up at him for a response but it wasn't Fabian she was holding it was a skeleton. She screamed and the skeleton fell to the floor and turned to dust. The dust and the mirrors around her began burning. Then large flames appeared and the room was on fire. Nina began coughing and screaming. Her dress caught on fire and she became so overwhelmed that she fell onto the floor._

"NINA! NINA! OH WAKE! PLEASE!" Amber shook Nina until her eyes shot open. Nina began coughing and couldn't stop. Amber threw Nina's sheets off and gasped.

"Nina, your leg. Its burned!"

****AHHHHHH! Cliffhanger? Well I think I'm done for tonight but I already have Chapter 4 in progress! I'm thinking 2 chapters tomorrow? With more of the other characters? And sorry if the next one is to LEMONY! Review! Review! Review! And Thank You for reading. :)****

******Next on House of Horror;House of Pure Pleasure, Nina is burned and Amber and Fabian are worried. Mara and Jerome decide to take there relationship to the next level.******


End file.
